


How to raise money in one easy step

by luminousgrace



Series: Tumblr Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kissing Booths, M/M, Maybe a Little Bit of Crack, Middle school fundraisers are the worst, Professor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousgrace/pseuds/luminousgrace
Summary: Castiel runs a kissing booth. Dean is intrigued.





	How to raise money in one easy step

“Slow night?”

Castiel jerks his head up from where it’d been resting on his arms. He blinks a few times, his gaze landing on a blurry shape shifting its weight awkwardly in front of him. Grumbling, Castiel fumbles for his glasses. “You could say that.” 

Distractedly, he waves his hand at the overhead sign. “All the prices are right here. One dollar for a kiss, fifty cents for a kiss on the cheek, etc. If you want to buy more than two at once we ask that you first go to the back of line to give others a turn.” 

The man laughs. “Oh no, sorry. I mean, not that I’m not interested but I just came over here to make sure you were sleeping and not, like, actually dead.”

Castiel frowns, finally locating his glasses. He slips them on and once he does the most attractive men he’s ever seen blinks into focus. 

Castiel stares. The man seems to be around his own age, maybe a few years younger. He’s sporting a dark grey henley and a leather jacket that clings to him perfectly, as if its entire purpose is to wreak havoc on Castiel’s higher brain function. In the end, it’s the bright green eyes and lopsided grin that have Castiel doing the double take. He’s so focused on his examination that he completely misses the treat being offered to him until it’s practically shoved under his nose.

“Here, uh, I figured you could use this. On the house.”

Castiel blinks, finally looking away, and his gaze falls to a cupcake covered in slightly too much rainbow frosting and dozen little white sprinkles. His stomach growls, and the man grins.

“See, I knew they were keeping you trapped here.”

Cas huffs a laugh, but takes the offered treat.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” The man scratches at the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “To be honest, talking to you seemed like a good excuse to take a breather from my own crap.” 

He gestures behind him to another booth about twenty feet or so away. Squinting, Castiel catches sight of an assortment of baked goods and a little cardboard cutout of a pie. Farther back, the giant banner Castiel had spent entirely too much time on hangs from the ceiling, the words “FUNdraising Carnival Night” glaring at him in large block letters.

“Also,” Castiel’s gaze snaps back as the man continues speaking, “you got a little, uh-” he gestures at his face and Castiel raises a hand in confusion only to brush away a couple of those tiny star confetti’s scattered across his booth.

Castiel frowns at it tiredly. “Ugh. Thank you. I’m sure I’ll be finding fifty more of those later.” He reaches down to shake lightly at his button-up shirt, hoping to knock loose any other offending decorations. Then, because he's been here for four hours and it's not like anyone cares, he caves, rolling up his sleeves and picking quickly at his tie to free it. The moment it slips out he sighs in relief, tugging at the collar of his shirt to loosen it and slumping back into the chair.

The man coughs. “Long day?” 

“Long night, I suppose." Castiel slips his glasses off again to scrub at his eyes. "All that paper grading finally caught up to me.” 

“Oh shit, do you teach here?” The man sounds annoyed on his behalf. “And they’re making you work the booth, too? That sucks, dude.”

Castiel shakes his head. “I teach at the university next door. My daughter, Claire, attends here and I’m volunteering for the evening. Are you a parent?” Castiel adds as an afterthought. Mostly to be polite, but also because he doesn’t think he’s seen him around before at any of the school functions before. 

The man shakes his head. “Nah, my brother’s kid is a student here. I’m just helpin’ out the cause.” He leans over to nudge at a shoebox lying at his feet. Its contents jangle. “Band.”

Castiel gestures at the half-full jar in front of him. “Soccer team.”

The man grins, sticking out his hand.

“Dean.”

“Castiel.”

The sit in companionable silence for a few minutes. The hallway they’ve been assigned to is deserted except for the two of them, and if it weren’t for the muffled sounds of music floating from the central hall, Castiel might think that everyone else had gone home early. 

“So a kissing booth, huh?” Dean’s voice breaks the quiet. “Gotta be honest, I didn’t know they still did those. Did you draw the short straw or something?”

Castiel rolls his eyes, but there’s no heat to it. “My brother’s idea, unfortunately. He said that with my “‘irresistible charm’” I should have customers lining up. Why he’s even thought about that, I don’t think I want to know, but my daughter jumped at the chance chance of embarrassing me, so.” 

Dean snorts. “Middle schooler?”

“Middle schooler.”

Nodding sagely, Dean takes a sip of his drink. “So how’s business been? Any of these parents out here hot for teacher?” He waggles his eyebrows, and Castiel feels his mouth twitch. 

“Well, considering my only options are total strangers or the parents of my daughter’s friends, I’d say I’m doing about as well as could be expected.”

Dean winces. “Yeah that sucks, dude.”

Castiel picks at the wrapper of his cupcake. “It’s not so bad. Mr. Turner’s already been though a couple times. Single dad, sweet man.” Castiel gives up on the wrapper, opts instead to use his finger to take a long swipe of frosting off the top before popping it in his mouth. “A very generous tipper.”

Dean chokes. “Yeah?”

Castiel snickers, abandoning the cupcake to wipe his hands on his thighs. “Yeah, if you consider fifty cents for a peck on the cheek generous.” 

"Huh.” Dean says. They talk for a while, after that. They discover that Castiel’s daughter is only a year ahead of Sam’s, but that little Mary is so smart they’ll probably be sharing classes by next year. She’s learning to play the french horn, much to Sam’s dismay and Dean’s glee, which Claire’s soccer team is all set to win their tournament the upcoming weekend provided they can get enough money to get there.

Every so often, Dean’s gaze will drop to Castiel’s lips before he seems to catch himself, jerking his eyes back up and going slightly pink at the ears. Castiel isn’t shy about letting Dean know he’s been found out, and each time it happens the other man seems to grow more and more flustered. 

Eventually, Dean gestures somewhat desperately at the sign above Castiel’s head. “Pretty cheap going rate. What’ve you made so far?”

Castel tilts his head, eyeing his jar critically. “I’d say… around thirty dollars or so? So all in all, not terrible.”

Dean snorts, mutters what sounds like “buncha tightwads” under his breath before raising his voice again. “So how’s this whole thing work, anyway? I give you cash and however much I give decides what I get?”

Castiel shrugs. “Essentially, yes. It’s all strictly PG of course, and I reserve the right to veto.” He drops his voice, so Dean has to lean in even closer to hear. “Somehow, I doubt that’ll be an issue.”

Dean grins at him, and there’s something new in it now that sends a rush of heat through Castiel. "So what you’re saying is, I get to lay one on the hottest guy here and donate to a worthy cause at the same time?”

Mouth twitching, Castiel lets his eyes drop to Dean’s lips momentarily before flicking back up. 

“Your very selfless act of charity is appreciated.”

Dean inhales sharply, and they’re close enough that Castiel can see it when he bites his lip, eyes fixated on Castiel’s mouth. He starts to lean in, and Castiel lets his eyes flutter closed-

“Shit.” Castiel opens his eyes in time to see Dean pull back abruptly.

“What?”

Dean starts reaching for his pockets, hands patting himself frantically. “I, uh, think I left my wallet in the car.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, because what the fuck. “Are we really keeping up that pretense now?”

Dean pauses, mouth opening and closing a few times “Okay, you got me there. But-” he continues, “I do actually want to support your shit, man. Just give me like, two minutes.”

Castiel sighs, unable to bring himself to be properly annoyed because damnit, who even is this guy? “If you insist,” he says instead. “I’d hurry though. My booth closes in-” he makes a show of checking his watch “-about five minutes.”

“Shit.” Dean jumps up quickly, causing the chair he was in to topple over. He glares at Castiel as if daring him to laugh before jabbing a finger his direction. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Dean hurries out of sight, and Castiel takes a moment to shake his head at himself. He sets about carefully dismantling his stand, starting with the decorations and leaving the booth itself for last. He’s just sat back down for a moment to check his phone when the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps makes him look up.

Dean skids to a halt in front of him, doubling over to plant his hands on his knees, panting.

Castiel opens his mouth to speak but Dean holds up a finger. He wheezes a couple more times before straightening up and slapping a crumpled wad of cash down onto the table. 

Castiel blinks at money and then back up at Dean. “Did- did you run here?”

Dean glares at Castiel incredulously. “Dude you’re like, twenty different levels of hot. Of course I ran.”

Castiel raises an eyebrow, and Dean flushes. It’s sort of adorable.

“Dean, there’s like $40 here.”

“Okay, in my defense-”

“You gave me a cupcake. I think technically I owe you money.”

“Listen-”

But Castiel doesn’t listen, choosing instead to tug Dean downward to kiss him. It’s a little awkward and he has to lean up across the booth to reach a still standing Dean, but the surprised noise the other man makes against his mouth as they meet is worth it.

It’s just a quick press of the lips, there and back in a moment but it sets Castiel’s heart racing. Reluctantly, he breaks away first- mostly deserted or not, this is still a public place- but the second Castiel pulls back Dean’s chokes out a “nuh-uh”, fumbles another dollar down, and reels him back in. 

The second kiss is firmer, more sure. Dean slides a hand up the the side of Castiel’s face to cradle his jaw, fingers carding through the hair at the nape of his neck and Castiel hums in appreciation. Their lips slide across each other for a moment, parting before coming together again and again, each time a little more purposeful. Feeling daring, Cas tilts his head, lets his tongue drag ever so slightly across Dean’s bottom lip. He’s rewarded with a gasp, and feels Dean’s fingers tighten against the side of his face. 

Dean pulls back slightly, knocking their foreheads together as his other hand comes up to cup Castiel’s face. 

“Shit. Can I buy you a drink, Cas?”

“What about your booth?”

Dean nips at the corner of his mouth. “Brother’ll take care of it.”

Castiel smirks, turning his head to press an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Dean’s palm just to watch the way his eyes flash. “I don’t know,” he says slowly, cutting his eyes purposefully to the money on the tabletop. “Are you sure you can afford it at this point?”

Dean lets out a low laugh. It sends a thrill of heat through Castiel, who has to dart in again to see how that laugh tastes. This time the kiss is a little wetter, a little dirtier. Castiel isn’t sure who opens for who first, but he does know that Dean tastes like sugary sweet rainbow frosting and Castiel can’t get enough of it. Dean’s hand slides to rest against his hip, warm and heavy, and Castiel shivers as his thumb traces circles there. Castiel fists his hand in Dean’s collar, bites at his lip in payback and the other man groans, the sound quickly swallowed up between them. 

Dean pulls back first this time, dropping his head to Castiel’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he exhales on a shaky laugh. Castiel can’t help but agree. They stand there for a moment, breathing heavily, and it’s only the threat of potential detection that keeps Castiel from shoving Dean back into the dark corner of the hallway for round three. 

Dean must have a similar thought, because all too soon he’s taking a step backwards. Carefully, he reaches forward to smooth out Castiel’s tie before letting his hands drop to his shoulders. He nods to himself. “Drinks first, then…” Dean lets the sentence trail off, and Castiel smirks at him, sneaking a hand down his side to tug at a belt loop. 

“Dessert?”

Dean groans. “God, fuck you. Okay, let’s go or we’re never gonna make it past my car and I really want to buy you a drink.”

Castiel grins, taking pity on him. He steps back before reaching down to pick up his Dean’s shoebox and his own jar of money. 

He shakes the jar lightly, turning to Dean with a grin. “It’s my treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I want to write a kissing booth fic  
> Also me: Let's set it at a middle school in a public place!  
> Also *also* me, who hasn't been in middle school in 15 years: Nice makes sense. 
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr.


End file.
